Donations
All money raised is used to pay for the Minecraft Server, the Ventrilo Server and our hosting. If there is ever money left over, I guarentee you that it will go into the server to upgrade ram, processor, etc. To purchase any of these packages go to our Buycraft . Group Donation Packages VIP - $6.25 Ability to kill nearby mobs with /butcher {radius}, Ability to walk on a flying carpet of glass with /c carpet, Ability to fly, Ability to become invincible with /god, Ability to heal themselves with /heal, Ability to teleport to other players with /tp {player}, Ability to turn into a snow golem, chicken, cow, mooshroom, pig, sheep, squid or villager with /md {mob name}, A dark green name and 1,625 coins. You are NOT allowed to PvP with this donation package. Premium - $11.25 - 10% OFF Everything VIP recieve, Ability to clear your inventory with /ci, Ability to teleport to your death location with /back, Ability to jump to a block you're looking at with /jumpto, Ability to go through the wal you're looking at with /thru, Ability to set warps with /setwarp {name}, Ability to warp with /warp {warp name}, Access to /kit gold (contains 10 of each golden tool), Access to /kit iron (contains 1 of each iron tool), Ability to turn into an enderman, wolf or pigman with /md {mobname}, A light green name and 3,875 coins. You are NOT allowed to PvP with this donation package. Supporter - $20.00 - 20% OFF Everything VIP & Premium recieve, Ability to change time with /ptime {day/night}, Ability to spawn snowmen, chickens, cows, mooshroomcows, pigs, sheep, squids, villagers, endermen, wolves and pigzombies with /spawnmob {mob name}, Ability to turn into a blaze, cavespider, creeper, ghast, magmacube, silverfish, skeleton, slime, spider or zombie with /md {mob name}, Access to /kit diamond (contains 1 of each diamond tool), Access to /kit stone (contains 576 smooth stone), Access to /kit torch (contains 64 torches), Access to /kit wood (contains 64 of each log type), Access to /kit wool (contains 64 of each wool color), A yellow name and 10,375 coins. You are NOT allowed to PvP with this donation package. EXTRA: Email hum4ntank@gmail.com what name color you would like to have (click here to view available colors). Executive - $35.00 - 30% OFF Everything VIP, Premium & Supporter recieve, Ability to change between creative and survival mode with /gm, Ability to change your nick name with /nick {name}, Ability to turn into all mobs with /md {mob name}, Ability to turn into other players with /md p {player} and 23,375 coins. You are NOT allowed to PvP with this donation package. EXTRA: Email hum4ntank@gmail.com what name colorand tag you would like to have (click here to view available colors and a tag is the <{rank}> before your name). Coin Packages 350 Coins - $1.00 350 coins. 800 Coins - $2.00 800 coins. 1,350 Coins - $3.00 1,350 Coins. 2,000 Coins - $4.00 2,000 Coins. 2,750 Coins - $5.00 2,750 Coins. Contributors: Hum4ntank 05:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Miasma Gaming